


Official Pyro Crack Fic

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, C R A C K, CRRRRRRRAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKK, Crack, F/M, Heartbreak, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, also, it came from discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Luka is going to breakup with Lila, but what's the reasoning?(pls this is crack, I dont actually ship them together-)
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Lila Rossi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Official Pyro Crack Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraculousPyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousPyro/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spin The Wheel Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695943) by [MiraculousPyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousPyro/pseuds/MiraculousPyro). 



> The prompt was "Luka X Lila, DRAMA!" for the Spin the Wheel challenge
> 
> Thank Pyro for this lmao

Luka couldn’t take it anymore. Lila was an amazing girl, she was smart and kind and funny, but he could not take it. He had texted the girl to visit him on his boat, and he wasn’t happy for what he was going to say.

“Luuukaaa!” He heard her shout now in her own angel like voice. It never failed to make his heart melt into a puddle, but he dragged his feet to where she was. He loved her body, every curve and edge, but there was always one thing that killed him about her. 

“Hey, Babe.” He responded, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her in. She giggled and placed his hands on his chest, standing up on her tiptoes to reach his mouth. Luka’s breath hitched and he almost welcomed the kiss, but recolied before it happened. He had serious matters to attend to first. 

“Lila, we need to talk my Love,” he whispered, turning around dramatically like an anime protagonist. Lila gasped and held her hand out, just barely reaching the one she shared a connection with. The teen felt dread pool in her gut as she felt what Luka was going to say next. 

“Lila…we need to break up.” Tears sprung into both kids eyes and the girl felt hers fall down her cheeks. 

“But- but-” she stuttered, in shock she was barely able to make out one full sentence. She took a deep breath and tried again, watching as Luka trembled in her gaze. “But why?” She asked. 

The bluenette took a second before turning around, shielding his deep eyes from the girl in hopes she wouldn’t see the agony in them. 

“I-It’s because… Because..” He didn’t finish the sentence and it pained Lila to wait, just wanting him to rip off the band aid while she was still only shedding a few tears and not sobbing uncontrollably. “Because your hair looks like sausages!” 

He clamped a painted hand over his mouth, leaving a mark, and raced off the boat, running towards who knows where. He left Lila sitting on the floating house, heartbroken and dead inside. 

“WHYYYYYY!!!!!” She screamed towards the sky. “WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ABOUT MY _HAIR??"_


End file.
